the truths of life
by flamesoflight
Summary: naruto now 5 years old has been beaten severly every day of this year for being the container of the kyuubi. but what happens when the kyuubi gives naruto the power to kill those villagers? what path shall he take if he decides to take that power?naruhina
1. Chapter 1

Alright guys first chapter of first fanfic ever so don▓t be to harsh

um maby its just me but where commas are suppsed to be a box is there might just be because its supposed to right now...but if it for you guys to tell me so i can fix that

will be changing chapter around a bit for grammer later in story so dont bug about that

Summary: naruto is 5 now and every year on his birthday he is severly beaten by villagers but what happens when the kyuubi gives naruto a chance to change all the pain and fight back against everyone what path will he choose after he kills several villagers?  
Disclaimer: I don▓t own naruto or anything related to it or something like that so you got nothing on me. Kishi owns it all

Naruto Uzumaki a boy who for the first five years of his life knew nothing but pain sorrow hate and rejection. And for what? being a container against his knowledge or will of the darkest most terrifying demon in the world or any other, the kyuubi all because of the 4th hokage. and for what everyone did to him he wanted to exact revenge on the village and show everyone he was not a demon and on his 5th birthday he received a chance to make that come true.

"he went that way im sure of it!" said a man in the menacing mob of hundreds.

and with that the mob went out into the pointed direction. only about 1 mile away sat crying a small boy that feared for his life. that boy was naruto uzumaki and all he could do was run every year on this day. sure sometimes he was chased by a few people everyone once and awhile and beaten pretty badly but that was heaven compared to this day every year. his birthday but no one saw it as that they only saw it as the day the kyuubi was reincarnated and was chased every year and beaten close to death every time.

"why!? why me!?" exclaimed the small boy

why did it have to be me? why must they see me as a demon who has no control over me or has done nothing before he was sealed in me!?" he asked again

"because kid ive done things you couldn▓t even imagine the devil could do to places." said a unknown voice

wh..what the hell? who said that!?" asked a very confused and on guard naruto

"I am the beast within you kid the thing that causes everyone to hate you" said the voice

"th..the kyuubi..." said naruto slowly

"yes exactly evil itself but you have nothing to worry about kid I cant hurt you nor will I for it will only cause damage to myself" said the kyuubi

"bu..but how is this possible?" asked naruto

"I will explain later kid for now we have to worry about that mob only a block away." said the kyuubi

and sure enough only a few moments later the mob of men and women of konoha were only 10 yards away from naruto and all naruto could see were the icy stares of hate and the killer intent surrounding every single one of them.

"their he is! lets kill him once and for all this time!" said a person in the front of the crowd and shortly after there were resounding sayings of "kill the demon!" he destroyed out lives" coming from the mob

and the only thing naruto could think was to stay alive but that thought was short lived as the mob soon ran right at him and started mercilessly beating him.

"s..st..stop...ple..please" naruto could barely muffle between several fists feet and different objects beating him

"pfft never you could for nothing demon you destroyed our lives now we will destroy yours" said a man while kicking him

"n..no..i..i...didnt...d..do..th..that" naruto muffled

"you are the demon either way and we plan to end your life!" shouted a woman who was beating him with a pole

and for several moments naruto stopped moving or making small noises every blow he took. the mob didnt take notice of this and kept beating him.  
(inside naruto's mind)

why why must they treat me like you" whimpered naruto while sitting next to the giant cage that held the monstrous demon kyuubi who was sitting there eyes closed looking like he was thinking

'surely this time he will surely die if I don▓t intervene but I can only do that if he agrees...' thought kyuubi to himself before opening his eyes

"kid do you want to stop the pain stop the suffering? do you want those people to pay for what they did to you?" asked kyuubi

"yes I want them all to pay I don▓t care what happens after that I just want them to pay..." said a very angry looking naruto who stared back at the kyuubi

"then I shall make it happen but I must warn you after this you truly will become a demon a half-demon at that but still considered a demon among humans and demons. and also I will be able to release myself throughout you when I feel like it from time to time." said the kyuubi keeping his hopes up he could still go out and play with the little humans

"fine...I don▓t care I just want them all dead im tired of this if you can give me power I will gladly become anything to gain power to stop this torture." replied naruto

"good...now just let me do the rest kid but first you must come over here and join your blood with mine." said the kyuubi

naruto quickly complied and stood up and walked over to the cage and lifted his shirt sleeve over his shoulder and aloud the kyuubi to use his monstrous claw to cut a line from his upper bicep to his lower forearm. and soon after kyuubi used his own teeth to cut in his own paw and outstretched through the bar.

"good now place your cut onto mine and let the blood flow between us." ordered the kyuubi

naruto did as he was told to and soon felt uncontrollable energy running through his body and a circle of red chakra engulfed him only showing a shadow for people who would watch from outside it he could feel his chakra changing into something else he never felt before. He could also feel his body changed into different features and for some reason felt 9 furry things dangling from his lower back and could feel his hair all over him was becoming a little longer than before his blonde spikes grew about 2 inches longer his facial features become more like a foxes and the whiskers he was born with became more defined.

"I also forgot to mention kid you will also be changing in appearance but its to late to change that right now." said kyuubi

"its fine...I already said I will become anything for the power to destroy these people.." replied naruto

as the circle of red chakra finally receded into naruto body not only his features were changed but also his clothes since his whole body grew his old ones would have ripped. his old t-shirt now was completely gone and all there was was his chest and his new semi-furry hair around his body. as for his pants they were changed into long red furry leggings going down to his ankles and he had no shoes now and for his feet naruto could see they kind of resembled paws but not completely if a girl were to look at his feet they wouldn▓t think they were ugly they would see em as adorable.

"so this is my new form?" asked a curious naruto looking over his new features

"yes and a lucky one at that most half demons only get half of their body changed completely it looks like you got both lower and upper body changes. but unbelievably you also got the tails." said kyuubi looking over naruto

"what the..." said naruto feeling behind him and seeing what kyuubi was saying and sure enough he felt 9 furry long things there.

"ok kid I think your ok now but I wont be letting you have kill these fools I will be" said kyuubi chuckling to himself

"pfft...fine" replied naruto

(back to normal world)

all the villagers could only gape and fear what they were seeing before them only a few minutes ago they were beating the demon brat with the full intent to kill him but now...now he was encircled with red chakra and...and changing it was the most horrific thing they had ever seen and they could not move a foot.

"the...the demon...its awakening!!!!" a few were shouting while standing there in fear

"hahaha! now you will all feel the wrath of a true demon!!" resounded a echoing terrifying voice

as the red chakra started to dissipate the eyes of the villagers were growing wide with fear from what they were seeing. de..de...dem...demon!!!!" several were shouting

and there sat a mini sized kyuubi was only the size of a 1 story house but sure enough was still very powerful and intimidating.

"it seems my power has been dissipating while in the container for so long...no matter I can still have my fun with fools like you." said the kyuubi

"n..no!! please don▓t!!! stop this!!" someone shouted but was cut off after that as her throat was cut clean in half as a flash of red zipped past several people decapitating them were they stood. in only a matter of seconds about 300 were dead and only 50 were left standing fearing for their lives.

"pfft. it seems ive gotten slower as well no matter I still had fun and now...I haven▓t eaten anything in 5 years I think I deserve somewhat of a meal." said the kyuubi as he slowly walked over to the remaining people

"no...no...this cant be happening please sto..." said one of the remaining villagers but was cut short as the huge devoured him and the rest of the people.

(5 mins later)

uhhh...god the fox didnt say it would hurt this much if he came out" murmured naruto as he sat up. all over the street there were bodies everywhere some barely able to tell they were human or some kind of animal.

"they got what they deserved..." whispered naruto

slowly naruto stood up and walked around there were poodles of blood everywhere and decided to put some of it to use. and he set off using his tails dipping them in blood and walking over to a wall and started to write a message.

fools of konoha this is what has happened because you have tormented me my whole life and now I am leaving the village if you dare send men after me I will kill them all -naruto uzumaki.

naruto stood back to look at his work and approved and started to set off knocking a whole into the wall next to him to leave the village.

later after about 20 mins after the slaughter of hundreds of villagers the hokage and over 200 anbu and jounin arrived to see the destruction that was reported only a short while ago

"good god..." said one of the men while surveying the mess

"hokage-sama! what are your orders?" asked the anbu captain

collect the dead and clean up all the blood." said the old man who was afraid of finding out what could have cause so much death in so little of time and with no mercy.

"hokage-sama!!!!!!!" yelled a jounin ninja "I think you better take a look at this!"

the hokage slowly walked over to the wall which seemed to have a message written and was dumb struck at what he saw

"no...the demon is released this will cause trouble for the whole world now..." said the hokage

"these stupid idiots its because of these men and women every year that the demon is released now and doing who knows what." said a anbu with a dog mask on him

"yes kakashi it was truly people like this that cause this whole mess they couldn▓t see naruto a savior who saved everyone from the demon. but from the looks of things here they made him release him." replied the hokage

"damn this is not good at all..." thought the hokage

(miles away from konoha)

naruto was now beside a small pond washing all the blood off of him and cleansing himself of the stench of death all around him and soon started to relax against the edge until he heard a very evil voice.

"kukuku quite the power you have there don▓t you...naruto-kun." said the voice in the shadows

"who▓s there!?" asked naruto

out stepping from the shadows came a man with yellow eyes with the iris a line down the middle of the eye. along with long hair and robes.

"greetings naruto-kun ive been watching you my name is orochimaru and ive come to aid you." said orochimaru with a smirk on his face

Alright well this is my first fanfic EVER im all for any kind of reviews but don▓t flame on the stupid things I can understand some things though. Based on how all the reviews go of course that will lead to how long and the length of next chapters


	2. Chapter 2

alright second chapter is up like most of you wanted i got all my grammer fixed up to the best extent possible right now i would like to thank my current beta whos a friend of mine in real life but she doesnt have her own account so dont think i was able to make so many corrections with grammer. and just a heads up for next chapter might take a good amount of time cause i pretty much have a entire city to describe...anyway here is the chapter please and enjoy and review at the end

disclaimer: i dont own naruto...

i missing anything?

"Wait, who are you? Why and how would you help me?" asked Naruto, unsure of himself. He felt something different about this man. He could sense amazing power and no feelings of hatred emanating off of him.

'I can't let my guard down. He's probably just here to kill me even though I can't feel it. I'm sure he has hidden desires through those words,' thought Naruto.

"Like I said before, Naruto-kun, my name is Orochimaru, and you and I are very much alike. We both crave power for different reasons but all in the same. I also left the Leaf behind me several years ago, just not in such an extraordinary way such as yours, Naruto-kun," said Orochimaru with almost a lustful way of saying those last words.

"You're from the Leaf?!" questioned Naruto.

"_Was_ from the Leaf, Naruto-kun. But enough of the past, we must focus on our futures together. Kukuku," said Orochimaru with a snake-like hiss every once and awhile.

"Who said I'd join you? You still haven't answered my other question!" said Naruto.

"Very well, Naruto-kun. The reason why I want to help you is because I want your strength. The strength that you hold can help me crush the Leaf and make them suffer for being so weak and loving," said Orochimaru with a stern look on his face.

"Alright, I'm liking the plan so far, but how could you help me?" asked Naruto with his full attention now toward the strange man.

"Surely, you have noticed, Naruto-kun, even with that monstrous strength you have inherited from the kyuubi, you have still yet to learn any jutsu or master of chakra control. Surely, you have noticed this, right, Naruto-kun?" questioned the smiling Orochimaru.

'Kid, he's right. Even though you can kill any normal non-ninja, you could probably not kill a ninja about jounin level right now,' murmured the kyuubi from behind his cage.

Naruto was digesting all the new info he was hearing and started to think of the best course of action he should take. He then wondered if this man could teach him everything he knew. He could become very powerful! But first, he had to see if the man was powerful in the first place.

Orochimaru was sure his plan would work. All he had to do was convince this half-demon he could trust him. Then he could move one giant step forward to being able to carry out his plan that took so many years of planning. But surely he knew this boy would not go so easily and was most likely gonna test him, and sure enough, Orochimaru could sense the battle readiness of the boy and smiled.

"Well, Naruto-kun, it seems you don't trust me of being able to avoid the Leaf and be able to slaughter countless Leaf ninja when needed. But surely, I'm fine with that."

Naruto heard the sound of the man talking but it didn't seem to reach him. All he wanted to do now was to fight at his best and test the man. After several moments, Naruto charged head on, right at the ninja!

'Don't be an idiot, kid!! This man isn't a normal ninja! You will have to use strategy to even touch this man!' roared the kyuubi in Naruto's mind.

'Kukuku. It seems he's not the greatest fighter at the moment, but that is expected. He's only 5 years old with no battle experience,' thought Orochimaru.

About 10 feet away, where Orochimaru was just standing there still, Naruto jumped up into the air and slammed his fist right into the ground. By grabbing a big amount of his new chakra, he threw the chakra through his fist. 'Sure, I have no control over my chakra, but it comes in a large amount!' yelled Naruto in his mind.

Soon, only a huge crater was left where Orochimaru stood, but Orochimaru was not in sight. "Surely, that had to do something to him," whispered Naruto.

"Kukuku. Such splendid, raw power and such great potential for the future," said Orochimaru while doing a few simple hand signs. "**kuchiyose no jutsu**". Muttered orochimaru

Before Naruto could move a muscle, a very large snake wrapped around him and constricted him until he could barely breathe.

"Now, Naruto-kun, I think it's time you made your decision. Will you follow me? Will you help me destroy the Leaf? Will you train under me to become even stronger?" asked Orochimaru with a hint of joy in his voice.

"Y-yes," muffled Naruto. Orochimaru gave a smirk, and a giant puff of smoke surrounded Naruto. The snake disappeared, and Naruto fell to the floor, panting for breath.

"Good. Now we must hurry, Naruto, or else, the Leaf will be here soon, and even I can't handle the amount of ninja coming," said Orochimaru while walking into the deep forest motioning for Naruto to follow him.

'Kid, I want you to be careful around this man. He can be extremely dangerous,' cautioned the kyuubi.

'I know that already,' thought Naruto as he started walking after Orochimaru into the dark forest of seemingly endless trees

[10 minutes ago, back at the Hokage tower

"Hokage-sama! There have been reports of large chakra spikes a few miles outside the village! We believe it might be the kyuubi!" exclaimed an anbu captain after barging in on the hokage, who was going over several scrolls.

"Don't you dare call him that! Naruto is not the kyuubi and if you don't understand that, maybe you don't deserve the rank you hold, captain.

"Please, forgive me, hokage-sama, but we must send a team out there and see what's going on," pleaded the anbu.

"I agree, captain. You will be staying here while I am gone-"

"But, hokage-sama, we can't allow you to go out there! You are too important to this village to lose!" interrupted the captain.

"Learn your place, captain!! Don't you dare interrupt me while I'm giving an order! In case you have forgotten, the duty of the hokage is to protect the village with his life and I'm doing just that! I will be taking 10 groups of anbu with me, so you can calm down," said the hokage.

"Of course, hokage-sama, please, forgive me for my outburst," replied the captain in an apologetic tone.

"Very well, I'm leaving now. Captain, I want you to stay here and inform the jounin level and above of what has taken place here tonight. As for the others, tell them I'm on an important errand," ordered the hokage and started walking out the door.

"Of course, hokage-sama," replied the captain.

The hokage vanished into thin air, leaving the dismayed and unconvinced anbu captain.

[15 minutes later at the pond area

The hokage and several teams of anbu had just arrived and what they saw confused them. They saw a huge crater going a great distance down into the ground and a very large circle outlined by another circle right next to it.

"What happened here?" asked the anbu member with the dog mask.

"I'm not sure, Kakashi, but the crater has traced amounts of chakra surrounding it. That can easily be told to be Naruto's demon chakra. But this other chakra, its so famil-," the hokage paused with a shocked look upon his face, "N-no. NO!! This is not good! The other chakra belongs to Orochimaru!!" shouted the hokage.

"What!? But that's impossible!!" shouted several anbu in disbelief.

"Apparently, it is! I want all anbu squads to search the area for the 2! If Orochimaru would get his hands on Naruto, this could mean the end of the world as we know it!! We have to find him!" shouted the hokage, fear obviously shown on his wrinkled, old face.

"Yes, hokage-sama!" everyone shouted in unison before scattering in different directions.

"This is not good, not good at all," whispered the hokage before running off into the forest with 2 anbu following him.

…

Naruto and Orochimaru were now running through the trees at full speed, about 8 miles ahead of where they just fought, knowing they are most likely being pursued by several anbu now. But that did not worry Orochimaru one bit. He knew they couldn't find them in time to do anything. In only a few minutes, they would be arriving at one of his several underground hidden bases that are scattered all over fire country.

"We will be arriving soon, Naruto-kun. Only a few more minutes at this pace, we shall be in a place where no one can find us. Unless, they actually knew it was there," said Orochimaru smiling, thinking of how well his plan is going and how it just took a huge step forward.

"Finally, Orochimaru, can I ask you something?" asked Naruto.

"Of course, my Naruto-kun, heh," responded Orochimaru.

Naruto, twitching a little bit, began asking "If I join you, will I be accepted as more than a demon by others under your command?"

"What an odd question, Naruto-kun, but yes, of course, you are a major key point to our success. We wouldn't be anything without you. Of course we shall acknowledge your existence," replied Orochimaru with a smile.

"Finally..." Naruto said.

"Alright, we are here, Naruto-kun," said Orochimaru before stopping in the middle of an ordinary area with trees.

"But, I don't see anything," said Naruto quizzically.

"Hold on, Naruto! Of course it's here! It's just not easy to access. Kukuku," replied Orochimaru before doing 9 hand seals in quick concession. Right before them, the floor of the forest was literally sliding forward and revealing several stairs leading underground.

"Follow me, Naruto-kun," said Orochimaru while heading for the stairs with Naruto closely following him. They had traveled down at least 20 feet before it leveled out to flat ground and a light at the end of the hall. As they walked through the light, Naruto gaped at the sight before him. It was incredible! It was like an entire underground city with a bunch of ninja without a forehead protector for any village.

"But how?" asked Naruto, his eyes full of amazement.

"Kukuku. Naruto, welcome to the temporary area for the future village of the Sound..." chuckled Orochimaru.

alright well ya please review and tell me what you though and what you thought wasnt all that great of course the battle didnt turn out to great but dont want naruto to be freaking overpowered at the age of 5 then be able to go through amazing training and being able to blow up a city in seconds like some fan fics ive seen before. oh and to those of you hating how naruto seems smarter and kind of emo lik.e im gonna be changing that around once he gets to know more people in the next few chapter i wont make him a freaking idiot like the show but not a freaking genious either. and we will be his semi happy go lucky guy later on.


End file.
